


IDK

by Em T Soul (Em_T)



Series: Plot Orphanage [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_T/pseuds/Em%20T%20Soul





	IDK

Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
master Obito x slave Kakashi , master Sasuke x slave Naruto

plot a) Obito & Sasuke take over the world, in-spite of all attempts to stop them. Kakashi & Naruto flee & go into hiding, planing to start an underground rebellion. After {weeks/months/years} on the run they are captured & brought before the two Uchiha. They expect to be executed, if only they were so lucky. Instead of killing them the Uchiha decide to make them their slaves.

plot b) Naruto & Kakashi are separated during a battle, they plan to meet back up at The Vally Of The End. On the way there Kakashi is ambushed. Still worn out from the battle, he is quickly defeated & captured. Naruto almost makes it to the valley, but is ambushed as well. Unlike Kakashi, Naruto doesn't even get a chance to defend himself. He just gets knocked out from behind. Kakashi is injected with something that keeps him awake but too weak to fight back before his assailant "teleports" them to a dark underground base. Once there he chains Kakashi to the wall & puts a chakra-suppression band around his neck, sealing it shut permanently, before stepping back & removing his mask reveling himself to be Kakashi's supposedly dead best friend Obito. Naruto wakes up to find himself in another part of the same underground base, bound with chakra-suppression cuffs. Sasuke is standing over him holding a matching neck band, about to put it on & permanently seal it.


End file.
